


Porque somos la mejor historia de amor

by xJustMeowx



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Besos con cubrebocas, M/M, Primer beso en los labios, Yendo de a pocos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustMeowx/pseuds/xJustMeowx
Summary: —¿Sabes, Omi? —retomó Atsumu, esta vez girando su cabeza para conectar miradas—. Si hay alguien que puede afrontar soportarte, soy yo y solo yo. Y si hay alguien que puede afrontar soportarme, eres tú y solo tú. Por eso mismo, no voy a rendirme en la que es la mejor relación que he tenido.La respiración se le cortó a Sakusa por un instante, tanto que tuvo que abrir la boca para aspirar un poco de aire.La mejor relación que has tenido, ¿incluso si…?—¿Incluso si no nos besamos en los labios como una pareja normal? —completó verbalmente Sakusa.Día 1: First Times - SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021
Relationships: Mención: KageHina, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200893
Kudos: 11





	Porque somos la mejor historia de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Vengo un poco tarde a participar de esta Week, pero espero les guste estos one-shots :)

Sakusa estaba jodido: una sonrisa de Atsumu Miya le había parecido hermosa.

Ya eran las 3:00 a.m., estaba recostado en su cama, pero sus ojos seguían abiertos, fijos en el techo, y su mente, maldita mente, aún estaba recapitulando cada detalle de esa sonrisa, como si se tratara de su episodio favorito de una serie que antes no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Era ridículo; todo había sucedido esa misma noche, tan solo unas cuantas horas antes: ganaron el partido, el público se emocionó, sus compañeros se emocionaron, Sakusa mismo permitió que alguna clase de expresión iluminada invadiera su rostro desde la esquina en la que estaba, hasta que la espontaneidad de Atsumu hizo acto de aparición.

—¡Omi, ganamos! —lo llamó Atsumu a unos metros, acercándose entre saltitos y extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

Sakusa se tensó un poco.

—Miya —advirtió.

Respondiendo a su voz, Atsumu frenó sus pasos y dejó sus brazos caer.

—¡Oh, cierto! No te gustan los abrazos.

—No es solo eso y lo sabes —respondió Sakusa, arreglando el cubrebocas que hacía unos minutos se había colocado—. ¿Venías a algo más? —Sakusa arrugó su ceño al escuchar su propia voz sonar tan suave, con tanta falta de provocación y seriedad. Le echaría la culpa al furor del momento. 

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Solo quería decir que el último fue un gran punto! Remataste mucho mejor de lo que proyecté en mi mente, joder. De verdad, muero por abrazarte, pero… uhm… ¡oh, ya sé! —Atsumu se llevó las yemas de sus dedos a la altura de sus labios, depositó allí un beso y luego extendió su mano hacia Sakusa, a la altura de su rostro, en una especie de beso volado.

Los ojos de Sakusa se entrecerraron. ¿Qué? ¿No un pulgar arriba? ¿No un abrazo a la distancia? Como había hecho Atsumu con el resto del equipo. ¿Sino que un beso volado, de felicitaciones? ¿En serio? 

Esta vez Sakusa parpadeó. De nuevo, ¿el beso había sido direccionado a qué parte de su rostro exactamente? ¿Mejilla? ¿nariz? ¿labios? Debía saber.

El curso de sus pensamientos se interrumpió cuando una sonrisa se desplegó en los labios de Atsumu; no una de burla, no una de reto. Una sonrisa, una verdadera. Una que hizo que el corazón de Sakusa comenzara a retumbar en repentina taquicardia, que las piernas amenazaran con temblarle como movimiento telúrico, y que su mente, de la que se jactaba de estar llena de conocimientos útiles, se llenó de estática y pensamientos estúpidos: ¿beso? ¿sonrisa? ¿para mí?

Solo habían ganado un partido, uno de muchos, entonces ¿por qué Atsumu le sonreía como si ambos acabaran de clavar la bandera de Japón en la cima del monte Everest? Y solo era una sonrisa, una de muchas, entonces ¿por qué Sakusa sentía que a ese ritmo, necesitaría un marcapasos para sobrevivir la noche?

El entrenador los llamó a todos en ese momento para que se congregaran, les diera palabras de felicitaciones, e indicara que ya debían regresar al gimnasio de su club deportivo. Así hicieron. A esas alturas, todos estaban cansados, por lo que la mayoría fue con dirección a su casa o en compañía de sus parejas.

Al llegar a su departamento, la idea de Sakusa era analizar el partido en su mente. Pero no, claro que no: su mente, en lugar de reproducir imágenes del partido, reprodujo esa maldita sonrisa y ese maldito gesto, en bucle, sin tener opción a pausar. 

Y con esas imágenes en la cabeza, su cuerpo reaccionó, calentándose un poco.

No era idiota. Sabía que no eran síntomas de una enfermedad; se trataba de algo mucho peor. Maldición. ¿Había hecho falta tan solo de una risita, una sonrisa y un beso virtual de felicidades para que Sakusa comenzara a desconocerse? De nuevo, estaba sentenciado.

—Agh —gruñó antes de cubrir la totalidad de su rostro con la sábana.

En los entrenamientos posteriores, su mirada se desviaba hacia Atsumu. Pues, por supuesto, que Sakusa como rematador debía estar al pendiente del colocador, ¿cierto?; los suspiros que salían de su boca cuando veía a Atsumu sonreír y reírse solo eran detalles.

Detalles...

Con el pasar de los días, sus ojos comenzaron a fijarse más en Atsumu que en la pelota, y aquello se tradujo en remates tan solo decentes y no “potentes y perfectos”, que era a lo que él siempre aspiraba.

—¿Sucede algo, Omi? Hoy estás… diferente —dijo Atsumu.

Sucedes tú, si es que eso tenía sentido.

Sakusa negó con la cabeza y se giró para beber agua de su botella. ¿Cómo pretender contestar una pregunta de la que ni él mismo tenía respuesta?

Si ignoro a Atsumu, todo se arreglará, todo volverá a tener sentido.

Ejecutó ese plan: no quedarse con Atsumu a solas, no estar disponible para salidas grupales después de los entrenamientos, cumplir con su labor de rematar y enfocar su mirada en la pelota. 

“Omi, ¿por qué tan callado? ¿te comió la lengua el…?”, “No digas tonterías”.

“Omi, después del entrenamiento, todos iremos a… “, “No puedo, Miya”.

“Omi-kun, ¿podrías quedarte a entrenar conmig…?”, “No puedo”.

“Omi, ¿está bien si…?”, “Me tengo que ir”.

Sus interacciones se limitaron al trato profesional en la cancha, como siempre debió haber sido. Creyó tener éxito, pero claramente se olvidó con qué persona estaba lidiando. 

—Me estás evitando —lo encaró Atsumu al término del entrenamiento—. ¿Hice algo que te molestó?

—No todo se trata de ti, Miya —No, en realidad, todo se trata de ti, pero antes muerto, que decir eso. Sakusa gruñó en voz alta ante ese pensamiento, haciendo que Atsumu frunciera el ceño—. Deja de pensar de más —añadió, aunque ese comentario más fue para él.

Como había estado haciendo últimamente: Sakusa se giró, quedando de espaldas a Atsumu, y comenzó a beber agua. Era un recurso patético, pero válido: hidratarse era importante.

—¿Te harté? —escuchó Sakusa en forma de susurro a sus espaldas.

¿Hartar?

Sakusa tragó el líquido, cerró su botella y volteó a ver al autor de ese susurro.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Atsumu curvó sus labios.

—Nada. Olvídalo —y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue Atsumu quien tuvo la última palabra en la conversación y se largó de allí.

Sakusa no necesitaba una respuesta —lo había escuchado con claridad—, así que lo dejó ir.

Hartar, un verbo que fácilmente se podía asociar con Atsumu, y que muchos usaban cuando hablaban con él: “ya me hartaste”, o en su variación más frecuente: “de seguro Osamu se hartó de ti, por eso dejó de jugar vóley, ¿eh?”. 

Sin embargo, incluso si Sakusa actuaba como si ese verbo describiera lo que sentía por Atsumu, en realidad, no era tanto como un “me hartaste, Miya”, sino era más como un “tsk”, que expresaba todo su fastidio, pero que indicaba al mismo tiempo que todo aún estaba dentro de lo soportable.

Si bien Atsumu tenía momentos en los que se comportaba como un idiota, sabía qué límites no debía cruzar y mostraba una preocupación genuina por los demás; en cambio, Sakusa era más egoísta, distante e inaccesible. Por eso, en realidad, entre ambos, Sakusa sería el primero en hacer que Atsumu se hartara de él. Pero claramente ese mensaje no le había llegado a Atsumu.

Bien, evitarlo no había sido buena idea.

* * *

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo, Omi? —dijo Atsumu.

—Pues…

—¿Pues?

—La razón por la que te estuve evitando... —Sakusa arrugó los labios—… fue porque... 

—¿Si?

—Me gustas.

Atsumu detuvo sus pasos, sus ojos se abrieron, sus cejas se elevaron.

—¿Perdón...? 

Sakusa también se detuvo y volteó a verlo. Ambos se encontraban caminando hacia sus hogares, los cuales quedaban a dos calles de distancia.

—Lo que escuchaste. No lo voy a repetir, Miya —Sakusa guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y desvió la mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo esos ojos—. Tsk.

¿Por qué Sakusa se estaba declarando? 

Porque reconoció que tenía esos patéticos síntomas de enamoramiento y porque llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor para él —y para Atsumu— era confesarse. Para él, porque si seguía con pensamientos abstractos en la mente sin tener ninguna especie de clausura en el asunto, su desenvolvimiento en la cancha seguiría viéndose afectado. Y lo mejor para Atsumu, porque este tenía derecho a saber el porqué del repentino distanciamiento de Sakusa.

Básicamente eso.

Mientras más temprano Sakusa recibiera el rechazo, más rápido podría volver a enfocarse en lo importante: su carrera deportiva, por supuesto. “No perder tiempo en perseguir sueños ni personas que claramente no podré alcanzar” era su regla de oro.

Costaría un poco deshacerse de sentimientos —por más que le gustaría serlo, Sakusa no era una máquina—, pero él era alguien eficaz en cumplir lo que se proponía. Eventualmente lo lograría: desenamorarse de Atsumu Miya.

Esperó por una respuesta: un “¿estás bromeando?” pronunciado con una risa estruendosa, un “no, qué asco, Omi-kun” con una expresión de desagrado, o incluso un “Ah, verás, Omi, no siento lo mismo” con una voz suave. Sea de la manera que fuera, Sakusa quería escuchar el rechazo; no un insoportable sonido de grillos de fondo.

—Miya, no alargues innecesariamente el momento. Recházame de una buena vez y terminemos con...

—¡No, no! ¡Seamos novios! —le interrumpió Atsumu, quien a pesar de seguir con los ojos abiertos, había hablado con una voz estable.

La expresión de Sakusa no sufrió ninguna alteración. Quizá su ceño fruncido se pronunció un poco, pero eso era todo. Dentro de él, claro, todo estaba hecho un caos.

Debe estar bromeando.

—Te juro que si solo quieres jugar conmigo… —advirtió Sakusa apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —se defendió Atsumu—. También me gustas, obviamente.

—Miya.

—¡No estoy jugando, joder!

Sakusa se silenció. Entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente al individuo frente a él. 

Estaba dispuesto a aprovechar su habilidad de poder ver a través de las personas para identificar si le estaban mintiendo. Pero, en realidad, si lo pensaba bien, no era necesario recurrir a tal habilidad, ya que Atsumu no solía mentir; todo lo contrario: “Debieron darle a Itachiyama el premio por el peor uniforme de vóley, Omi”, le dijo Atsumu cuando Sakusa se unió al equipo de los Jackals.

Además, Atsumu traía el ceño fruncido y estaba pucheando —lo cual era por cierto, tierno—, pero sus labios estaban sellados. Raro. Siempre que Atsumu iba con sus jugarretas, su lengua siempre estaba afuera de su boca: relamiéndose, sacando la lengua, amenazando con lamer, vaya manía. Y ahora, en ese momento, nada de eso. Tenía su lengua dentro de su boca.

Entonces.

Hablaba en serio.

—Oh, pues… —los ojos le comenzaron a pulsar a Sakusa—. Estoy jodido.

—¿Eh?

—Estoy jodido —repitió entre dientes, esta vez acariciándose el entrecejo con sus dedos.

—¿Perdón? —Atsumu enarcó una ceja—. ¿Por qué estás actuando como si no hubieras querido recibir una afirmativa?

Sakusa gruñó.

—Porque no quería.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Solo quería desahogarme, Miya.

—¿Desahogarte? —la risa de Atsumu inundó el lugar, haciendo que Sakusa alzara su cabeza para mirarlo con hastío—. Bueno, bueno, ya te desahogaste, ¿o no? Ahora sal conmigo.

—No —pronunció Sakusa de manera fulminante—. No estabas en mis planes.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan impredecible, joder?

—Te gusto. Me gustas. ¿Por qué no ser novios? —inquirió Atsumu.

Si estuviera de peor humor y si no sintiera que Atsumu merecía una explicación después de que lo hubo estado evitando durante todo ese tiempo, Sakusa se hubiera dado media vuelta para largarse de allí. En cambio, estaba a punto de contestar aquella pregunta tan vergonzosa.

Tomó un pequeño respiro antes de proceder:

—No me gusta estar pendiente de nadie. Soy egoísta con mi tiempo —respondió a secas.

—Mmm —Atsumu alzó las cejas, pensativo, y al transcurso de los segundos, asintió—. Nos vemos seguido en las prácticas; eso será suficiente para mí.

Sakusa frunció el ceño.

—No soy afectuoso y mi trato hacia ti no cambiaría —contraatacó.

—No querría que me trataras diferente —Atsumu se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué diablos está mal contigo, Miya?

—No me gusta que me toquen. Nada de sostener mi mano ni abrazos, ni besos en la boca.

Eso debe bastar.

—¿Ya terminaste? —canturreó Atsumu—. Bien. Ya permití que intentaras ahuyentarme. Acepto tus términos y condiciones. Ahora, seamos novios.

Sakusa abrió la boca, pero se le cerró sola. 

¿Cómo ahuyentar a una persona que insistía en quedarse? ¿De verdad estaba aceptando todas esas condiciones Atsumu Miya, la persona que siempre andaba buscando entablar contacto físico con los demás —fueran golpes de camaradería o abrazos de celebración— porque era parte de su naturaleza?

¿Qué?

Joder, Miya.

Se la estaba poniendo difícil. ¿Cómo diablos Sakusa podría aplicar su regla de oro, “no perseguir personas que claramente no podré alcanzar”, cuando esa persona le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de alcanzarla?

—¿Seamos novios? ¿Si? —retomó Atsumu, sacando a Sakusa de sus pensamientos. Ver fijo a ese rostro fue su perdición: un brillo de súplica en esos ojos, labios curveándose, vibras de fragilidad—. Por favor, Omi. Intentémoslo.

Maldición.

—Bueno...

—¡Súper! —la sonrisa de Atsumu regresó.

Espera, ¿qué?

Sakusa abrió los ojos. Había caído en la trampa. Estuvo a punto de negar su respuesta, pero Atsumu soltó una risita, y ya con eso, el lado racional de Sakusa abandonó las instancias de su cabeza.

¿Por qué se limitaba a reaccionar cual títere cuando tenía a Atsumu frente a él?

—Te besaría para sellar el momento, pero esto debe bastar —Atsumu se llevó su mano a su boca para depositar un beso allí y, tal como lo hizo al término de ese partido, guio su mano al rostro de Sakusa, solo que esta vez plantó directamente su palma sobre el cubre bocas, a la altura de sus labios—. Listo. Somos oficialmente novios, Omi, ¿no es increíble?

Sonrisas, sonrisas. Atsumu era puras sonrisas. Pura felicidad. Puro amor. Y eso no contribuía al bienestar del corazón de Sakusa. Por un segundo se sintió especial. Solo por un segundo.

Sakusa suspiró, dándose por vencido, y bajando la cabeza. Sabía que si seguía intentando hacer cambiar de parecer a Atsumu, este seguiría encontrando maneras de desestabilizar su mente y hacerlo enamorarse más de él.

Fatal.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Miya —le advirtió Sakusa, arrugando sus labios mientras veía sus zapatillas. No era una amenaza; era más bien una advertencia genuina, un: “huye mientras puedas, por favor”.

Cuando pensó que había logrado tener la última palabra, Atsumu lo volvió a sorprender:

—Me ofende que dudes sobre lo determinado que puedo ser cuando se trata de algo que me apasiona, Omi —medio en serio, medio en broma.

No, eso no se ponía en tela de juicio. Jamás.

La idea de que a Atsumu le apasionara estar con él al mismo grado que le apasionaba jugar vóley hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Sakusa.

Oficialmente novios, ¿eh?

* * *

Empezaron de a poco.

Primeras dos semanas.

“Buenos días, Omi. ¡Nos vemos en el entrenamiento! ¡Te quiero!”, recibía Sakusa por mensaje cada mañana. Y cada mañana, tenía que desviar la mirada para evitar verse en el espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes, porque lo que menos quería presenciar era lo sonrojadas que estaban sus mejillas.

Se veían en el entrenamiento. Atsumu saludaba a todos, con el distintivo de que a Sakusa le guiñaba el ojo y le mandaba un vergonzoso beso volado. Fuera de eso y de que uno comenzara a orbitar con mayor frecuencia alrededor del otro, tal como lo prometió Sakusa, su trato no cambió: seguían compitiendo entre ellos, seguían discutiendo, Atsumu seguía sacándolo de sus cabales y Sakusa seguía refiriéndose a él como “Miya”.

Primer mes.

No besos, no abrazos, no agarradas de manos. No era justo y Sakusa lo sabía. Había visto que Atsumu a veces se olvidaba de esa regla y que muchas veces había estado a punto de tirársele encima en un abrazo cuando celebraban una victoria, pero este se frenaba a último minuto con mucho pesar, terminando por dedicarle un “Buen trabajo, Omi” junto con un pulgar arriba. Sí, no era justo.

Sakusa se animó a dar alguna especie de primer paso, como recompensa ante la actitud respetuosa que Atsumu mostraba hacia él. Decidió sentarse al lado de Atsumu en el autobús y dejar que sus hombros se rozaran; compartir auriculares y dejar que la cabeza de Atsumu cayera en su hombro cuando se quedaba dormido en pleno recorrido. Aprovechaba para pasar sus dedos por esos mechones que desprendían un refrescante aroma a shampoo de manzanilla. Un contacto físico inofensivo, íntimo, y que se volvió su favorito.

Permitió que Atsumu aferrara sus dedos en la manga de su chaqueta mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, la cual era su forma metafórica de ir agarrados de las manos. Y a pesar de ser algo infantil e insípido, Atsumu siempre sonreía encantado cuando Sakusa estiraba su mano hacia él, ofreciéndole la manga de su chaqueta, como si le estuviera ofreciendo su mano misma.

Dos meses.

Un paso más: Sakusa le pedía Atsumu que le pasara su botella de agua y permitía que sus dedos se rozaran en el proceso; que aquel contacto ocurriera dentro de sus límites y bajo su control, se sentía más satisfactorio que incómodo. 

También dejaba que Atsumu usara su chaqueta para abrigarse cuando se le daba la gana y no la lavaba por el resto del día, aspirando el aroma a limón que quedaba impregnado y que le confirmaba que Atsumu le ponía empeño a su higiene. Iban a cenar juntos y Sakusa permitió una vez que le limpiara los labios con una servilleta; también dejaba que picara de su plato.

Cuando ambos salieron del restaurante al que acudieron en una de sus citas, llegaron a la primera parada: el departamento de Atsumu. Voltearon para quedar frente a frente. Atsumu entonces llevó su mano a sus propios labios, depositó un beso en la yema de sus dedos y luego estiró su brazo en dirección a Sakusa, pegando su mano sobre la tela del cubrebocas, ejecutando una pequeña presión. 

Su beso de despedida usual.

Solo que esta vez llegó con sorpresa:

—Te amo, Omi —declaró Atsumu.

A Sakusa se le cortó la respiración. Esas palabras le dieron de lleno. 

El “te quiero” había evolucionado a un “te amo”.

Estuvo tan falto de oxígeno que no pudo responder, y cuando se sintió listo para hacerlo —responder un vergonzoso “Te amo” que le quemaría la lengua, pero que valdría la pena, porque ser el receptor del amor de esa persona era un privilegio—, Atsumu le había sonreído, se había despedido y se había dado media vuelta para caminar con dirección a su departamento.

Oportunidad desperdiciada.

“Te amo”, le escribió Sakusa cuando estuvo en su habitación. Recibió cómo respuesta varios emojis llorando junto con varios corazones, de todos los colores. Sakusa arrugó la nariz y sus mejillas le ardieron. No era la mejor forma de transmitir su amor, pero sabía que su mensaje había fascinado a la otra parte.

Tercer mes.

Sakusa accedió a que Atsumu se mudara a su departamento. Era cruel de su parte haber “prohibido” el contacto físico entre ambos desde el minuto uno, pero lo que menos podía hacer era prolongar el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Cada quién dormía en su habitación, pero en las noches ambos se sentaban en el sofá, con Atsumu apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Sakusa, y él pasaba sus dedos por esos mechones suaves al tacto.

Aquellos pequeños roces y contactos parecían ser suficientes, hasta que Sakusa miró hacia abajo y Atsumu miró hacia arriba, sus ojos se encontraron, sus cuerpos hirvieron, y Atsumu tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, excusarse de tener que ir al baño y encerrarse en su habitación por el resto de la noche.

No era suficiente.

Sakusa sabía que el sexo no era algo por lo que Atsumu estuviera desesperado. “El vóley me satisface más que el sexo, ¿sabes, Omi?” le dijo Atsumu una vez. Lo que le siguió a eso, definitivamente fue algo que Sakusa necesitó escuchar: “Si no fuera así, si en realidad el sexo fuera algo importante en mi vida, no hubiera aceptado tus términos y condiciones; porque de haber aceptado, eso hubiera hecho que te hubieras sentido presionado a hacer cosas que no quieres. Pero porque ese no es el caso, no debes preocuparte; iré felizmente a tu ritmo. Sin presiones, Omi”.

Esa noche, Sakusa ascendió a un nivel más profundo en su enamoramiento hacia Atsumu, si eso era posible. 

Bien, el sexo no era importante. En cambio, un beso apropiado sí lo era. Porque Atsumu había empezado a relamerse y morderse los labios más a menudo para consolarse a sí mismo. Y Sakusa había comenzado a mirar más en dirección a esos labios, maldiciéndose por no sentirse aún lo suficientemente listo para tocarlos.

Cuarto mes.

Agarrarse de manos, dormir en la misma cama, pasar el día juntos y permitir que Atsumu lo abrazara cuando se le antojara —poco a poco las reglas de Sakusa se fueron rompiendo—, pero aún no había besos en la boca. Injusto, ¿no?

—¿A qué saben los labios de Omi-san?

Sakusa casi se atragantó con el agua que acababa de beber cuando escuchó esa pregunta. Por su bien, no giró hacia esa dirección, sino que permaneció de espaldas al dúo que se encontraba sentado un par de metros delante de él.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Shouyou-kun? —dijo Atsumu.

—Porque siempre se echa bálsamos labiales de sabores exóticos. Besarlo debe ser toda una experiencia, ¿eh? —dijo Hinata, intrigado, como si hablara de una técnica de vóley que quisiera comprobar—. Sobre todo para alguien con un paladar tan impresionable como el tuyo —agregó entre risas.

Atsumu rio en ese momento. No se trató de una risita sarcástica, ni burlona, ni una típica de su repertorio. Esta fue una risa nerviosa, una risita con el propósito de llenar el silencio y darse tiempo para pensar en una respuesta.

—Pues, es obvio... —contestó Atsumu. Sakusa giró hacia ellos, con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho, producto de la anticipación. ¿Qué contestaría?—. El sabor de sus labios es exactamente el de los bálsamos que usa, solo que con una textura suave y temperatura cálida.

—Oh. Suenan a besos increíbles.

—Lo son.

—A ver si uso esos mismos bálsamos antes de besar a Bakayama —comentó Hinata.

Entonces Sakusa lo vio: Atsumu sonrió. No se trató de una sonrisa sarcástica, ni carismática, y para nada una de su repertorio. Esta sonrisa tuvo tintes melancólicos —como quien se plantea escenarios en la cabeza que jamás se harán realidad— que Sakusa fue capaz de identificar, a diferencia de Hinata. Y como último golpe de realidad: Atsumu se relamió los labios, acabando con una mordida en su labio inferior, se levantó y distrajo su mente practicando sus saques.

Bien, está decidido. Soy el peor novio que existe. 

Porque por su culpa, Atsumu tuvo que mentir.

Debía hacer algo al respecto.

En principio, hizo una compra masiva de todos los bálsamos labiales que se aplicaba en los labios y se los regaló a Atsumu, al menos para darle la idea de a qué sabían sus labios.

—¿Bálsamo con sabor a vino? ¿Chocolate y menta? —dijo Atsumu, encantado, leyendo una por una las etiquetas que figuraban en los respectivos bálsamos. Por último, no se resistió y se los aplicó, uno después de otro, hasta generar una combinación extraña en sus labios. Como siempre, se relamió. Y sus ojos brillaron al captar el sabor—. Así que a esto saben tus labios.

Sakusa solo lo dejó hacer a discreción, sonriendo ante la vista.

—¡Esto es genial, Omi-Omi! ¡Gracias!

—Aún hay más —dijo Sakusa.

—¿Más bálsamos? —inquirió Atsumu. Sakusa negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Bésame, encima del cubrebocas —Sakusa enseguida se colocó el cubrebocas debidamente y quedó expectante, a disposición de Atsumu—. Procede.

Atsumu abrió los ojos y los bálsamos que traía en mano estuvieron a punto de caérseles. Tuvo que dejarlos sobre el colchón de la cama de Sakusa.

—¿Estás seguro, Omi?

—Sí.

—No necesitas hacer esto, ¿sabes?

Sakusa frunció el ceño, pudiendo leer entre líneas. “No necesitas obligarte a hacer esto por mí”, era lo que las palabras de Atsumu contenían. Quizá sí, quizá Sakusa estaba actuando movido por la presión, pero también por la necesidad de evitar a Atsumu el tener que decir mentiras, por la necesidad de darle una relación que alguien como Atsumu mereciera, y de cruzar ese gran obstáculo que Sakusa aún no había podido cruzar.

Ya no se trataba de algo que no quisiera hacer; era algo que no podía hacer aunque quisiera. Y para conseguir hacerlo, debía seguir dando pequeños pasos.

Pues, bien, estaba dando el primer paso.

—Quiero hacerlo —manifestó, levantando la barbilla.

Atsumu se mantuvo sorprendido por unos segundos más, hasta que sus facciones se relajaron y le sonrió. 

—Está bien. Hagámoslo.

Sakusa asintió, indicándole con la mirada que podía acercarse. Atsumu comenzó a aproximarse, a cortar la distancia, a ritmo lento, con su mirada alternándose entre la boca y ojos de Sakusa, aún pidiendo permiso a pesar de que ya lo tenía, hasta que sus labios quedaron a centímetros del cubrebocas.

Sería lo más cercano a un beso que tendrían.

Los labios de Atsumu hicieron presión sobre la tela. Había una barrera entre sus bocas, una barrera bastante delgada, por lo que Sakusa pudo sentir la calidez traspasando fácilmente dicha barrera, una calidez que hizo que su cuerpo temblara y que nuevas sensaciones explotaran en su organismo.

Sakusa entrecerró los ojos, controlándose por no cerrarlos a totalidad, no queriendo perderse el detalle de las facciones de Atsumu, quien sí traía los ojos cerrados; lo hermoso que se veía besándolo de esa manera. Fue una presión cálida de unos segundos; luego de ello, Atsumu se fue separando hasta que una refrescante brisa volvió a pegarle el rostro a Sakusa.

Ya estaba. Acababan de hacerlo.

—Gracias, Omi —dijo Atsumu, entre suspiros.

Sakusa elevó la mirada. Memorizó esa sonrisa. Y volvió a desviar su mirada.

Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, y, orgulloso de haber sido la causa de la sonrisa más hermosa que vio nunca.

Quinto mes.

Llegó el 14 de febrero, la que alguna vez fue la peor fecha del año para Sakusa, junto con navidad y año nuevo, porque el primero era un día que le recordaba lo fallido que era como ser social, y las últimas eran fechas en las que su presencia era requerida en cenas familiares.

Al menos esta vez tenía Atsumu de su lado.

Hubiera sido fantástico que hubieran pasado la noche acurrucados en el sofá, comiendo algo y viendo algún programa en la televisión que fuera de mutuo interés —para Sakusa, sería la cita ideal—, pero por supuesto, ambos no tenían la misma mentalidad.

—¡Vayamos con los chicos a comer a Onigiri Miya!

No quedaba de otra.

Pues, el hecho de no permitir que Atsumu le diera besos en la boca le inflingía la suficiente carga de culpa para que aceptara sus demás deseos. Sino, Sakusa sería todo un dictador y, probablemente, el peor novio de la historia.

De esa forma, terminó sentado en una mesa compartida con Bokuto, Akaashi, Hinata, Kageyama, Suna y Atsumu. Osamu se les unió un rato luego de servirle sus platillos. Por un instante, pareció un día cualquiera, hasta que los demás le restregaron en el rostro que era 14 de febrero, después de todo.

Todos alrededor de ellos estaban tocándose y besándose. Bokuto abrazaba y besaba a Akaashi cada vez que podía; Hinata y Kageyama se andaban de golpecitos en el hombro o jalones en sus mejillas; Osamu y Suna eran más sutiles en la superficie, pero a Sakusa no se le pasó por alto cómo Suna pedía ir al baño y se desviaba en realidad hacia la cocina —de seguro para ver a Osamu—, estando ahí por más minutos de lo necesario.

Y ahí estaban Sakusa y Atsumu, con hombros rozándose y manos tomadas debajo de la mesa; eso era todo.

Atsumu estaba distraído siendo el foco de atención, el bufón de la mesa, entreteniendo a los demás que interactuaban con él entre risas y sonrisas de fascinación. Sakusa lo observaba de vez en cuando, atraído por toda esa luz que desprendía de él, y luego, desviaba la mirada y se entretenía con su bebida.

No era descabellado pensar que, después de todo, llegaría el momento en que Atsumu ya no soportaría tantos condicionamientos problemáticos en su relación y terminaría por hartarse de Sakusa. Porque de nuevo, si alguien fuera a hartarse del otro en su relación, ese sería Atsumu. Y con toda la razón del mundo.

Sakusa entonces sintió que todos sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes.

—¿Por qué accediste a pasar por todas estas molestias? —decidió preguntar Sakusa cuando ambos regresaban a casa, una pregunta sin mucho contexto, pero al levantar su rostro y ver a Atsumu, quien tenía las facciones relajadas, supo que le había entendido.

—Porque tú tampoco la tienes fácil —respondió Atsumu. Sakusa arqueó la ceja. Atsumu soltó un suspiro y fijó su mirada en el frente, encogiéndose en su lugar—. Me refiero, tengo una personalidad de mierda. Estoy seguro de que soportarme debe ser toda una hazaña.

—También tengo una personalidad de mierda.

Atsumu soltó una risita.

—Por eso funcionamos tan bien, Omi.

—Pero no me refería a eso —refutó Sakusa, frunciendo el ceño—. Eres una persona a la que le gusta el contacto físico. ¿Por qué estar conmigo?

Por más que Atsumu le haya dicho que aceptaba sus términos y condiciones, eso no le respondía a la pregunta de cuál era la razón por la que Atsumu aceptaría en primer lugar someterse a todo eso. ¿Por qué? ¿El amor era suficiente razón, tanto para hacer que Atsumu se olvidara de sí mismo, de sus necesidades y costumbres, y estuviera dispuesto a adaptarse a un astronómicamente diferente estilo de vida, todo por Sakusa?

Sakusa amaba a Atsumu, sí, pero si la situación hubiera sido al revés, si Sakusa hubiera sido el que tuviera que adaptarse, no hubiera accedido.

No, ¿a quién engañaba? Lo hubiera hecho. Por Atsumu.

—Omi, ¿sabes? —Sakusa volvió a pisar tierra y se limitó a escuchar. Ansiaba oír la respuesta—. Siempre me has parecido atractivo, desde que te conocí. Y para mi desgracia, lo sigues siendo. No, en realidad, los años te han favorecido, más a ti que a mí, tanto que es injusto... —se quejó Atsumu, pucheando. ¿Tu punto es?, pensó Sakusa—, pero si bien tu físico fue lo primero que me llamó la atención, lo que me hizo conectar contigo es algo más profundo. 

¿Algo más profundo?

—¿Te refieres a nuestra pasión por el vóley? —razonó Sakusa, frunciendo el ceño. Era una razón válida, pero no suficiente.

—Puede ser un factor. A lo que me refería es que desde que empezamos a interactuar más, mi alma conectó con la tuya de una manera que no puedo explicar —Atsumu sonrió, aún con su mirada fija en el frente. El ceño de Sakusa se evaporó y continuó escuchando, conmovido por el sorpresivo giro en los acontecimientos—. Estamos hechos de la misma materia prima, con pequeñas variaciones como la manera en la que interactuamos con los demás, pero con la misma pasión por el deporte, con la misma personalidad de mierda y con la capacidad para soportar todo lo que se venga por algo que consideramos que vale la pena.

—Atsu…

Tanta poesía en ese mensaje, que por primera vez, Sakusa se sintió el idiota de la relación por no haberlo visto.

Sí, esto iba más allá de simplemente amarse; se trataba de haber conectado a nivel de almas. Ahora lo entendía: era por esa razón que no importaba cuánto había intentado alejarse de Atsumu, de haberlo odiado incluso en la preparatoria, no importaba qué camino hubiera decidido tomar, siempre la historia había terminado con Sakusa cruzando camino con Atsumu, identificándose con su amor por el vóley, de fascinarse por la sincronía natural que tenían cuando jugaban juntos, de verse hipnotizado por esas sonrisas.

Siempre había odiado el tema de las almas gemelas, y ni qué decir de las historias de amor que se transmitían en formato de películas. Pero era precisamente porque se trataba de Atsumu, que un nuevo pensamiento se había formado en la mente de Sakusa: que se jodan las historias de amor a los que todos aspiran. Atsumu y yo estamos escribiendo la mejor historia de amor en este mismo momento, pero jamás lo pronunciaría en voz alta.

—¿Sabes, Omi? —retomó Atsumu, esta vez girando su cabeza para conectar miradas, y arqueó la ceja con cierto tono de provocación—. Si hay alguien que puede afrontar soportarte, soy yo y solo yo. Y si hay alguien que puede afrontar soportarme, eres tú y solo tú. Por eso mismo, no voy a rendirme en la que es la mejor relación que he tenido.

La respiración se le cortó a Sakusa por un instante, tanto que tuvo que abrir la boca para aspirar un poco de aire.

La mejor relación que has tenido, ¿incluso si…?

—¿Incluso si no nos besamos en los labios como una pareja normal? —completó verbalmente Sakusa.

Atsumu soltó una risita.

—Bueno, al principio, no podías ni tomar mi mano, y ahora míranos —señaló con su barbilla hacia abajo. Sakusa abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que sus manos estaban unidas, sus dedos cerrándose contra los contrarios. Y a pesar de eso, Sakusa ni se había dado cuenta, como si tomarse de la mano con Atsumu fuera algo tan natural como respirar—. Estoy bastante seguro de que llegaremos a ese punto, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Y estoy dispuesto a esperar, incluso si te toma años —Atsumu se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Por inercia, Sakusa le dio un apretón a la mano de Atsumu y acarició con su pulgar los nudillos contrarios, queriendo apreciar mediante el tacto cada centímetro de esa piel. Atsumu le devolvió el apretón y se acercó para darle un golpecito con su hombro. 

¿Que Atsumu estuviera dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo del mundo? ¿Qué había hecho en sus anteriores vidas para tener tanta suerte en esta?

—Ya me mentalicé —dispuso Atsumu. Sakusa enarcó una ceja. La lengua de Atsumu se asomó por su boca y se relamió, sus ojos centrándose en los labios de Sakusa que estaban ocultos por el cubrebocas—. Un beso tuyo será lo mejor del mundo y valdrá la espera. Porque eso significará que me he ganado tu entera confianza.

Ya estaba.

Era el golpe de gracia.

Sakusa frunció el ceño y liberó la mano de Atsumu, quien lo miró desconcertado por tal abrupto movimiento. Sin decir nada, Sakusa se quitó el cubrebocas y lo guardó en su bolsillo, colocándose luego justo en frente de Atsumu, a centímetros de él. 

—Besémonos —decretó. Se permitió darle una mirada a esos labios brillantes, a los cuales de seguro Atsumu le había aplicado uno de los bálsamos que le regaló, antes de volver a restablecer contacto visual—. Ahora mismo. 

—Pero, Omi…

—Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Atsumu abrió más los ojos. No pasó ni un segundo cuando asintió, varias veces con la cabeza.

Sakusa bufó ante tanto entusiasmo; aunque no lo culpaba: por fin se besarían por primera vez en cuatro meses de relación. No demoró en proceder. Fue él quien cortó la distancia, fue él quien pegó sus labios contra los de Atsumu, fue él quien hizo presión sobre esa boca. Un contacto sin obstáculos de por medio. Sakusa confirmó: Atsumu llevaba bálsamo de labios, el de chocolate y menta. Exquisito. Él llevaba puesto el mismo, así que la sensación fue el doble de exquisita.

Una presión cálida y suave de unos segundos, y luego, Sakusa se fue apartando, poco a poco, hasta que se enderezó en su lugar, ambos volviéndose a mirar como si se acabaran de despertar de un sueño.

Atsumu, con la yema de sus dedos, se palpó el labio inferior, con ojos abiertos, incrédulo por lo que acababa de acontecer. Sakusa se tomó unos segundos para recuperar la respiración y para dejar que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal. Ambos se habían visto afectados, de manera positiva, ante dicha acción.

—Estoy en el cielo, Omi —dijo Atsumu, cortando el silencio.

Sakusa abrió los ojos. Luego, bufó. Sus mejillas se le calentaron.

—Desafortunadamente, yo también… —se sinceró bajando la mirada.

Ambos rieron.

Amar a Atsumu, sí, Sakusa estaba jodido. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era lo mejor del mundo.


End file.
